viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Keypad
The Keypad '''(also referred to as '''Console, Door Console, or Keypad Console) is a machine found throughout several levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail. There are four common variations of the Keypad: the Lift Console, the Door Console, the Airlock Console, and the Gravity Console. Each type of Keypad uses a different screen depending on their function. The Keypad can also appear as a hand scanner, as seen primarily in Evil Science. Keypad screens can be customized through use of the level editor, adding the ability for players to create new types of Keypads in custom maps. Usage The Keypad can be used by selecting the Hands ("2" key by default) and hovering over the screen until a cursor appears, like all other interactive screens in the game. The player can then click on the desired selection. Keypads are simplistic in design, often with the button interface dominating the entire screen. They commonly feature two-button choices,such as "off/on" or "up/down". Door Keypads are found as either a simple "click to open" version, or as a more interactive passcode-protected lock, with access requiring a 4 to 17 digit code. In most levels this code can usually be found written on a nearby note, but occasionally the player may be required to "hack" the Keypad to discover the code and gain access. This is particularly necessary if the player has destroyed one of the required notes, or in the case of The Office, was never presented with passcode notes in the first place. Keypad Hacking * To hack a Keypad, the player must click numbers and listen for a distinct sound and white flash of the Keypad's screen. An incorrect number will not flash or make the same sound. *The most foolproof (yet time-consuming) method of hacking is to cycle through every number on the keypad for each digit position of the pass code. For example: if it is a 4-digit code, press 1,1,1,1 and wait for a flash/sound. If a flash occurs at the third press of the 1 key, this means 1 is the third digit of the code ( _ _ 1 _ ). After the fourth press of the 1 key, the Keypad resets, and the player starts from position #1 in the code again. Continue with entering 2,2,2,2 and so on, until numbers for all 4 spots in the code are discovered. The same method can be used for any length of pass code, and is particularly useful for the 17-digit code in the Office. * The hacking process can be time-consuming, so it is recommended that players write down the correct digits as they unlock each door. The PDA may also be used for this. ** A good way to keep track of number locations is to create placeholder lines, and replace them with the correct digits as they are found. For longer pass codes such as the 17-digit one, the player can number the placeholder lines (i.e. write/type 1 through 17 underneath), so they only need to keep track of the amount of times each number is pressed. * The Keypads found in the Office will reset if the player only attempts a partial hack (i.e. they only enter two correct numbers, then for whatever reason leave the game). In this case they would need to re-enter the first two correct numbers the next time they are in the Office. * As a "last resort", if players are unable to hack the Office keypads, they can locate the Office save file (which should be located under \Steam\steamapps\common\Viscera\Saves). They must then open the save file (OfficeData.sav) with a text program such as Notepad++. They can then use Ctrl+F to search for "code" and copy down the results. Trivia *Hand scanners were originally intended to scan only dismembered hands of employees with sufficient security clearance.Developer Trivia on Steam Image Gallery keypad1.jpg keypad2.jpg keypad3.jpg keypad4.jpg keypad5.jpg keypad6.jpg References Category:Level Mechanics